1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to new .alpha.-halobenzyl esters useful as intermediates in the preparation of .alpha.-cyanobenzyl pyrethroid esters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,176, 3,996,244 and 4,024,163 describe .alpha.-cyanobenzyl esters of cyclopropanecarboxylic acids and phenylacetic acids, which are useful as insecticides having quick knockdown activity, low persistence of toxic residues and low mammalian toxicity. Because of the interest in these compounds for pest control, considerable efforts have been made to find new synthesis routes to them. The present application is accordingly directed to a new method of preparing .alpha.-cyanobenzyl esters and new intermediates to be used in that method.